031815FateMary
tumblingThinker TT began pestering temeriticArduite TA at 23:07 -- 11:07 TA: sup 11:07 TT: U-U-U-Um, h-hello? 11:07 TA: hey 11:08 TT: Oh! H-Hello, A-Are you Miss Fate? 11:08 TA: thats me 11:08 TA: yup 11:08 TA: in the flesh 11:08 TT: W-Well, not exactly, because this is over the computer, b-but I get what you mea 11:08 TT: ((*mean)) 11:09 TT: A-Anyway, I'm Mary 11:10 TA: mary 11:10 TT: M-Mary 11:10 TA: mary aint no kid i never heard of 11:10 TA: im lookin at this fuckin 11:10 TA: sheet 11:10 TA: with people 11:10 TA: and i dont see a mary 11:10 TT: O-Oh.. 11:10 TT: U-Uh 11:10 TT: M-Melnia? 11:11 TA: ah okay 11:11 TT: I-I really prefer M-Mary though 11:11 TA: aight 11:11 TA: human fetish i can dig it 11:11 TA: seeing as how i am one 11:11 TT: wh- no, it isnt really a f-fetish 11:12 TA: bummer 11:12 TT: I-It's hard to explain, b-but it's besides th-the point. I wanted to talk to you about h-heart 11:12 TT: S-Since we are the heart players of this session 11:12 TA: oh nice 11:12 TA: another heart player 11:12 TA: tbh 11:13 TT: And there aren't any vets to tell us what heart does 11:13 TA: i dont think you wanna be talkin to me about that 11:13 TA: cuz like 11:13 TA: i am like informed or whatever 11:13 TA: that bards are like 11:13 TA: the worst 11:13 TA: not like 11:13 TA: bad at what they do 11:13 TA: but theyre like so powerful they hurt everyone inadvertently 11:13 TA: so im just gonna like 11:13 TA: never use my powers 11:13 TA: idk 11:13 TT: (;o n o) 11:14 TA: yea that was basically my reaction 11:14 TA: with a little bit more pistol in a little bit more mouth 11:14 TA: that got swapped out for some bullshit magic but thats also beside the point 11:14 TT: A-And you're s-still alive?! 11:14 TA: two lives, biotch 11:15 TT: Y-You should take that as a s-sign that it i-isn't your time yet! 11:15 TA: ugh 11:15 TA: or 11:15 TA: the game is dumb 11:15 TA: idk dude 11:15 TA: like 11:15 TA: maybe doing that was exactly what my powers do 11:15 TA: cuz doing that hurt everyone 11:15 TA: including me 11:15 TA: and like 11:16 TA: fuck it why am i telling you this 11:16 TT: P-Probably because you want to t-talk to someone about h-how you feel 11:16 TA: man 11:16 TA: never been good at this shit ngl 11:16 TT: D-Do you wanna talk about it? 11:16 TA: uh 11:16 TA: ... 11:16 TA: yea 11:17 TT: D-Don't worry, I won't judge 11:17 TT: I w-want to help 11:17 TA: good to know 11:17 TA: so like 11:17 TA: get to my planet 11:17 TA: twink blows it up not super important 11:17 TA: but were still on it nbd 11:18 TA: go to the denizen or whatever 11:18 TA: hes basically death 11:18 TA: tells me my fuckin powers are gonna fuck everyone over 11:18 TA: everyone seems to believe him so i figure 11:18 TA: "oh he must be legit i guess" 11:18 TA: so i figure im just gonna come back later and like 11:18 TA: figure out what im gonna do 11:18 TA: but then i get back on the surface i see how fucked my world is now 11:19 TA: i see the consorts burning and screaming and whatever 11:19 TA: which is kinda comical cuz theyre plants anyway 11:19 TA: and theyre like cryin at me 11:19 TA: "you didnt save us wtf bro" 11:19 TA: im paraphrasing 11:19 TA: so then im like 11:19 TA: "well i guess i fucked up no point now" 11:19 TA: so ya know 11:20 TA: instead of talking to my friend who i trust more than like 11:20 TA: anyone or anything 11:20 TA: i just go fuckin off myself like a dumbass 11:20 TA: and now im alive which is worse 11:20 TA: like id rather be dead but also fuck that? 11:20 TA: danis fuckin cut me off 11:20 TA: and now im just alone and it sucks 11:20 TA: thats my story 11:20 TA: oh fuck i didnt charge for tickets damn 11:21 TT: Y-You d-don't have to be alone 11:21 TT: I-I'm here, and there a-are a lot of p-people I'm s-sure want to h-help you 11:22 TA: i guess 11:22 TA: i went to find vyllen but idk 11:22 TA: looks like he wants nothing to do with me either 11:22 TT: W-We're the only h-heart players here, s-so maybe w-we're supposed to h-help eachother 11:22 TA: yea 11:22 TA: youre probably right 11:22 TA: idk 11:22 TA: ive never really uh 11:22 TA: had any friends besides dani 11:23 TA: not really 11:23 TA: well 11:23 TA: that arent dead now 11:23 TT: I-I'd be happy to be your friend! 11:23 TA: thatd be pretty chill but like 11:23 TA: you wanna meet up? 11:24 TT: ((isnt she stuck on prospit)) 11:24 TA: ((not anymore)) 11:25 TT: S-Sure, m-meet me at the c-commisary 11:25 TA: aight 11:25 TA: -------------------------- 11:25 TA: Fate enters the commisary, sitting a ways away from Doir and Kate. 11:26 TA: They are whispering. 11:26 TT: A small troll girl enters the commisary, her ponytail bouncing behind her as she heads over to the girl she assumes to be fate. "H-Hi!" 11:27 TA: "yo" 11:28 TA: Fate is lazilly chilling with her head resting on her hand. Her expression is neutral, but it looks forced. 11:28 TA: "so mary" 11:28 TA: "why mary?" 11:29 TT: Melnia sits opposite Fate, folding her hands over eachother and smiling sweetly, but it shifts to a confused expression. "Why M-Mary..? I-I've never really thought about it... I g-guess I just liked the name" 11:31 TA: "do you like want to be a human or somethin" 11:33 TT: Melnia shifts uncomfortably, looking at the ground. "...I w-would u-u-understand i-if you d-don't want to b-be m-my fr-friend w-when I say, b-but.. y-yea" 11:34 TA: "why would i say that though" 11:34 TA: Fate smirks a bit. 11:35 TT: "I-I d-don't know, I-I've h-heard worse.." 11:36 TA: The smirk goes away and she kind of pinches her lips together. "well fuckem you do you babe" 11:36 TT: Melnia frowns slightly, but she switches back to a smile quickly. "W-Well, th-that was b-before this game, a-and now I've m-met a lot of nice f-friends, like you!" 11:37 TA: She winks. "you know it" 11:37 TA: "so like 11:37 TA: "whats your story" 11:40 TT: "W-Well, I w-was raised by Jossik, a-and I l-like to read, and write, but I'm not very good yet" She smiles sheepishly. "I g-guess I signed up for this game, and n-next thing I know, I'm on this b-base, w-with all of you! A-And, I'm the Sylph of H-Heart, if that m-matters" 11:40 TA: "well yea i got that much but like" 11:40 TA: "who are your friends and shit and like" 11:40 TA: "idk have you written anything big?" 11:41 TT: "G-Goodness no, you w-wouldn't find anything of mine in a b-bookstore or anything! T-To be h-honest, m-most of it is p-probably s-super ch-cheesy." 11:42 TT: "A-As for fr-friends, I've n-never had any l-long term fr-friends, before I g-got here. M-Most people avoided me, b-because I w-was weird, and I-If I lied, th-they always found out.." 11:44 TA: "well i dont give two shits about who you wanna be or whatever" 11:44 TA: "you do you" 11:45 TT: "Th-Thanks!" She smiles slightly 11:47 TA: CROSS PESTER SHENANIGANS! Kate shouts at Doir from her table suddenly. "WHAT?!" She says. Fate is startled, but she's remarkably chill about it. 11:50 TT: Meanwhile, Melnia freezes up for a moment, but soon calms down. "W-Well, h-h-how about you? Wh-What's your s-story M-Miss Fate?" 11:50 TA: "pops and i defended the best landing spot for the troll military on earth" 11:50 TA: "no troll ever got through" 11:51 TA: "dunno why they kept landing there but whatever" 11:51 TA: "anyway fucked them all up nbd and uh" 11:51 TA: "that was pmuch my life" 11:51 TA: "that and talkin to dani" 11:51 TA: "then we both got into the game and we met for the first time" 11:51 TA: "fucked" 11:51 TA: "was good" 11:51 TA: "then i told you the rest so" 11:52 TT: "W-Woah, y-you must be p-pretty strong then, and uh, actually, D-Dani os m-my half sister sort of" 11:52 TA: "oh yea?" 11:52 TA: "by which one?" 11:52 TT: "J-Jossik" 11:52 TA: "oh yea fuck" 12:13 TT: "Yeah, I w-wish I could get closer to h-her" 12:15 TA: "maybe you should talk to her" 12:16 TA: "just uh" 12:16 TA: "dont mention her" 12:17 TA: "don't mention me..." 12:18 TT: "O-Oh, are things r-rough between you both..?" 12:18 TA: She nods. "yea like whoa" 12:19 TT: "Aww, I'm sorry F-Fate" 12:20 TA: She shrugs. "not much i can do about it now" 12:20 TA: "shes pissed and i cant really get near her without feelin shitty about the whole situation" 12:20 TT: "M-Maybe you should talk it o-out?" 12:20 TA: "if i could sit down with her i would" 12:20 TA: "but idk" 12:21 TA: "i feel like shed just shut the door in my face" 12:22 TT: "A-Are you sure you don't want me to t-talk to her?" 12:23 TT: "It s-sounds like you r-really want t-to be able to talk to her" 12:23 TA: "no dude by all means do it" 12:23 TA: "and uh" 12:23 TA: "be nice about me too if you like" 12:36 TT: "I'll try!" 12:38 TA: Fate smiles at her. "thanks" 12:44 TT: "I-I should be going, t-talk to y-you later!" 12:44 TT: ((could you post?)) 12:44 TA: ((sure!!)) 12:45 TT: ((thanks bb)) -- tumblingThinker TT ceased pestering temeriticArduite TA at 00:45 --